Increasing numbers of computer applications implement features that involve accessing and transmitting protected information. These are increasing areas of interest with respect to financial and healthcare related applications that involve the use of confidential or sensitive information. One mechanism used to implement security in accessing and transmitting electronic information over computer networks is a one-time passcode in which an administrator or user of a particular computer application may initiate a transaction that requires a user (either the same user or a different, external user) to securely access the application to access or transmit electronic data. The administrator or user may initiate a request to generate a one-time passcode, and provide the passcode to the user that will access the application. Typically, the one-time passcode is complicate as to be as secure as possible, and is sent to the target user via email, SMS/text message, or oral communication. The target user must then enter the one-time passcode into the application manually. While the one-time passcode process described may increase data security, the process is complex, requires multiple steps, is arduous and awkward for users, and is prone to mistakes that inhibit access to the application.